The Wolf and Lion Two
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Read summary inside. Slash ColexMerrick Mpreg. Done
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with this.

XXX

Cole/Merrick slash Mpeg. Cole and Merrick a wait the arrival of there little family.

Let it be known I'm not a expert on pregnancy or anything like to do with it. I do know how babies are made that's about it. Squeal to The Wolf and Lion. Takes place two years after Wild Force.

XXX

Chapter 1

Merrick sat on the floor of the baby's room trying to put the crib together. A big belly Cole sat in the rocking chair watching him.

"Merrick we should have done this sooner." Cole commented. Merrick held two wood things in his hand as he looked at the blue prints.

"Cole don't worry we have plenty of time before the baby arrives." Merrick said trying to assure that everything was alright.

"Taylor is late." Cole commented.

"She's only two minutes late." Merrick said as he put slot b in slot c. Just the there was knock at the door.

"Enter," Both Merrick and Cole yelled. A few seconds of steps, and Taylor stood in the door way holding a bag.

"Hey guys how are you doing?" Taylor asked.

"Fine," Both answered.

"Merrick, how is the crib coming?" Taylor asked. Merrick growled.

"I can't read these damn directions." Merrick complained. Taylor drop the bag next to Cole and bent down to look at the directions.

"Here is your problem," She flip the paper over. "You're reading the French side." Taylor laughed. Together they finish building the crib.

"Looks good," Taylor commented.

"Just glad I'm finished." Merrick walked over to boxes in the corner.

"Now we need to get the rest of the room set up." Taylor groaned.

"Merrick most people would have had this done a month after finding out there partner was with child." Merrick placed the box down on the floor.

"Taylor for the first two months I was in shock. I never thought I would be s kid three thousand after being evil, but when the shock wore off I was happy beyond words and I began to buy everything a baby needs." Merrick explained as he opened the box.

"That's good to hear." Taylor said as she went to help Merrick with the changing table.

"So far everything is going good, and we're just waiting for our cub to come into the world." Cub they call there kid cub. Taylor shook her head to forget she heard this.

"So did you pick out names yet?" Taylor asked.

"No we didn't." Merrick answered. An hour later the room was finished, and ready for the new member.

"Wow it looks great thanks for your help Taylor." Taylor smiled at Merrick.

"Merrick I think my water broke." Cole said from the rocking chair.

TBC

A little strange and short I know. This won't be a long story. Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Also let it be known I know little about the birthing process.

Chapter 2

After Merrick freaked out, a slap from Taylor to claim him down, and they were off to the hospital. thirty minutes later Cole was in a birthing room with Merrick and Taylor dressed in those uniforms required to be in the birthing room.

"Cole, how are you doing?" Merrick asked. Cole grab Merrick's shirt.

"You did this to me you bustard!" Cole yelled into Merrick's face. Taylor walked over trying release Merrick from Cole's grip.

"It's ok Cole it will all be over with soon." Taylor assured. She then handed Merrick a cloth to wipe Cole's forehead. The doctors were putting a curtain above Cole's belly.

"What are they doing?" Cole asked looking worried.

"Don't worry Cole there just going to make a little cut, so you can have the baby." Taylor said holding his hand. Cole stared at her.

"Why are they doing that?" Taylor thought for a moment how to answer him.

"Well Cole men aren't usually equipped to have babies more less to have them, so the only real answer is do a surgery on them to have the child." Cole gave a nod of head.

"Make sense, but wouldn't it hurt when they cut me open?" Taylor shook her head.

"No they give you a shot to make you numb as they work on you." Cole felt a sharp something get inserted into his stomach. Just as it entered it was gone leaving him feeling numb.

"There that wasn't so bad right Merrick?" No answer, "Merrick are you alright?" Taylor asked then saw Merrick was on the floor.

"Crap he fainted." She said getting to knees. She began to tap Merrick's face. After a few thousand slaps Merrick came around.

"What happened?" Merrick asked sitting up.

"You passed out." Taylor informed him.

"Wow I never did that before." Merrick said getting to his feet.

"Why don't you sit out for a moment." One of the doctors suggested. Before Merrick could argue Taylor began to pull Merrick out of the room.

"Come Merrick we have a little while before the baby comes out." In the empty waiting room Taylor forced Merrick into a chair.

"Ok Merrick what's wrong?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing," Merrick lied.

"Merrick you about to be a father some things are becoming a…"

"I'm scared beyond words." Merrick shouted interrupting Taylor's sentence.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked.

"What if I do something wrong while raising this child what if they become the worst thing that any person could be? What if they get kidnapped? What if…" Taylor placed a hand on Merrick's mouth.

"Ok Merrick, no more what ifs from you." She said in a stern voice.

"You can't drive yourself crazy like this. You shouldn't think about the what ifs and focus on being the best damn parent you and Cole can be got it." Merrick gave a nod of his head.

"Remember Merrick the future may be tomorrow, but it all begins today, so live in it." Taylor removed her hand from Merrick's mouth.

"Ok feeling better?"

"Yeah," They both stood up, and returned to Cole's side.

Two hours later

Merrick held his son and daughter. This was a surprise to both Cole and Merrick, but they didn't really question it, nor did they really care.

"Cole they look beautiful." Taylor said to Cole.

"Yeas they are?" He agreed. Merrick handed them off to Cole.

"So did guys come up with any names?" Taylor asked. Once the babies were in Cole's arms safely Cole told her there names.

"The girls name is Elizabeth Anne Evans, and Robert Rivers Evans."

"You gave them your parent's first name Cole?" Cole gave a nod of his head.

"Plus we gave them Merrick's parent's first names for there middle name."

"I thought you were going to combine your last names for there last name?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor I don't have a last name."

TBC

One more chapter to go. Please review, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed Chapter 1.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week later

Merrick and Cole brought there children home from the hospital. They sat on the bed each holding one of there kids, and bottle feeding them.

"This is going to be a lot of hard work." Cole informed him.

"Yeah I know," Merrick answered taking the empty bottle out of the baby's mouth. "But in the long run it will be worth it." Merrick slowly got the bed.

"It's time to put them in bed." Merrick informed Cole.

"Do we have to I was getting use to having them in my arms." Cole whined. Merrick smile and held out a hand to help Cole up.

"Cole we will be seeing them shortly for another round of feeding and changing." Cole took Merrick's Hand to help him up. They both went into the nursery, and carefully put them into the crib. They will buy the second crib tomorrow with a few other double things they need too.

"Wow those really came out of me." Cole said still unable to believe this fact.

"Yep," Merrick answered. They walked out of the room shutting off the lights on the way out. Both of them fell on the bed feeling exhausted.

"God what a day." Merrick said into the pillow.

"Yeah everyone we knew had to come over to see them and plus the changing and feed really takes a lot out of a person." Cole moved his body in Merrick's.

"Let's get some sleep before they wake us up again in a couple of hours." Merrick suggested.

"I love you Merrick." Cole said then kissed him.

"I love you too." Merrick said then returned the kiss, and held it. They were in a heated kiss for a long time then they heard crying. Both of them separated.

"Were not going to have a sex life for a while are we?" Merrick asked.

"Nope," Both got up to see what was wrong with there cubs.

XXX

The End

Short shorting ending I know, but I think I made my point. There will be The Wolf and Lion 3 coming soon. Thanks to all who reviewed my story. You're awesome.


End file.
